Never Rizen Demon
by AkatsukiZSama
Summary: Pein and Konan had a kid a few years back, and now that she's older, they bring her to the Akatsuki. WHat happenes though, when the man that took Azmaria's parents from her falls in love with her? And what happens when she falls for him? M for spicy lemon


**Never Rizen Demon –**

Song for the chapter – Mockingbird – Eminem

"_Azmaria!!! Run, baby, run!!!" Momma turned and pushed me towards the exit, trying to get me to leave. She was only trying to protect me, but I was so young… I had no idea what was going on, or why momma wanted me to leave._

"_No momma! Not without you!!!"_

"_Go, baby. Go now!" She gave me another shove towards the door, and then found that I had latched myself to her leg. "Azmaria! It's not safe here! Momma's only trying to save you." She grabs me by the shoulders and throws me towards the door. "Momma will see you outside, now go!" I cry as I watch her go, and solemnly obey. She had told me to go beyond the gravestones, but I would not pass them alone. They scared me more than anything, and so I waited just out of sight of them for her…_

_She never returned…_

_5 years later…_

A young kunochi sat at the base of an old oak tree, seeming not to notice that it was growing dark. People passed her at random intervals. Some noticed her. Some did not. But all people passed her and did not stop, did not ask her if she had a place to stay nor to offer one to her. The stars came out, and the people went in. She still sat there, and she fell asleep by the light of the stars. All night long, animals passed the homeless girl and looked at her curiously. None awoke her, yet all stopped to look.

By morning, ninja of the village were sent to investigate, but she was gone. They scratched their heads, and looked all over for her, but soon were called away to find the killer of a rich business man visiting the village. When they arrived at his room, they saw a sight that mortified them beyond words.

The man had been beheaded and his limbs had been sliced off also. There was no blood, and his eyes were gone. While investigating some more, the eyes were found, and the ninja found also that he had been castrated. His room had been well inside the hotel, so there were no windows into which the killer could get in. The security personnel said that he had arrived alone, and no one had gone to his room afterwards. Everyone that had entered the hotel had been a customer, and were all well known in the village and abroad. One thing was strange about this man though.

He affiliated himself with Otogakure.

"Get her, boys!!!" The ninja following me ordered his men to take me down. _Jeez, what does a Lady got to do around here to get some decent company?_ I raced away, knowing exactly what they were after.

A business man had been killed in the village last night, and no one knew how he had died. Of course, I did, but that was beyond the point. I needed the payment for his extermination to eat, so I took the job. Now, I was rethinking my bid to be an assassin.

They tried to surround me, but I jumped at the first opportunity and grabbed a beam running between two opposing buildings. Using it for leverage, I swung myself forward, and grabbed the next one. They all crowded to catch me at the third, but I somersaulted over them and landed on the roof of someone's house. I could hear screaming inside, so I decided to move a bit faster, in case more ninja were inside. I kept working my way to the village wall, maneuvering so that I was always out of reach. Finally I crossed the barrier that protected the villagers from the wild, and landed on the soft forest floor before running like hell. _Gotta get out of here… find someplace safe…_

Four men in Akatsuki Cloaks were waiting in a cluster of trees near Amegakure's entrance. One of them summoned a hologram of a fifth man, wearing the same cloak.

"She's escaped. Head to her home and intercept her. Bring her to me alive." The hologram disappeared and the four men looked at each other.

"Itachi. Kisame. You two go the short way. We'll go long, because we travel faster." One man, wearing a mask, addressed two other men, one with long black hair, and one who bore resemblance to a shark.

"Of course Kakuzu. Hidan, no rituals on the way there, you'll only put a stunt in the mission." A man with white hair and pink eyes grunted as Itachi addressed him. The four took off, concentrating hard on their fast moving target.

"Great, so Kubiki says that I'm an hour late, so I get nothing?" I looked at the primp and prissy secretary in front of me.

"Yeah, he, like, said that, only, like, really really nasty." I glared at the incompetent woman while she filed her nails and perfected her makeup in a nearby mirror.

"Huh… I guess you really don't care, seeing as he hardly pays you a cent, even though you are his whore." She looked at me indignantly.

"Look, miss bitch, like I give a dog's fuck that you think you're all high and mighty just 'cause you kill the fuckers! You're not getting paid!!!" The little bell on the door rang as someone else entered. Two men, both wearing cloaks despite the warm weather, came forward and shoved me aside.

"We're here to collect bounty on Nodai Roga."

"M'kay, where is he?" I looked at her as she tried to seduce them with her over-bearing cleavage.

"He's shoved up your ass, slut. I was here first, so move it, dick-breath!" I slammed them into a nearby wall, and broke the glass with my fist. Grabbing the secretary's hair, I pulled her face up to mine. "Tell Kubiki to get the fuck out here, or I'm comin' back there." I threw her away from me and she ran to the back. The two strangers looked at me.

"Sheesh, and I thought you had problems, Hidan. This bitch is really whacked." My fist connected with the speakers jaw at this.

"Shut the fuck up…." I turned as security guards came out and tried to send me through the door. My claws came out and so did their throats. I jumped through the secretary's window, shattering what was left of the glass. More guards tried to stop me, but I sliced through them like a hot knife to butter. Kubiki was hiding in the back, and I found he'd killed the secretary in order to keep her from screaming. Before he could say a word, I cut his belly open and spilled his guts and ten years of fat onto the ground.

Once I returned to the front, with a load of cash, I noticed that the other two men were gone. _Shit, they've probably gone to alert the authorities…_ I ran out of the building, surprised to find no one out there. _Lucky break. Take it and run._ My feet began to carry me in the direction of my home, which was a two-day walk away. _God… I can't wait to sleep in my bed again…_

Only it was going to be a very long time before I ever slept in any bed.

"Man… She had some serious issues…" Kakuzu and Hidan decided to forego collecting the bounty on their captive, instead opting to turn him in at the station in Kirigakure. Which was where their target was currently residing. In two days, they would be there, and in two days, they would get the money from the bounty. It was all very simple, but if only they had known…

Their target was the crazy woman who had just killed forty armored men before their very eyes.

I was traveling at breakneck speeds, not wanting to give any ninja the chance to pick up my trail. My urge to see home again was great, and I wished that I had not decided to take a mission so far from it. Now I just had to wait for the ferry once I got to the shore, and I would be safe.

Or so I thought. On the way there, I noticed the same two men from the bounty collector's place headed in the exact same direction. In the better light, I realized that they were Akatsuki members. Now I had to warn the village. Great. Just perfect.

"Kisame… are you telling me that you never met this girl, ever, while you lived in Kirigakure?" Itachi turned to his comrade as he tried to sort things out.

"Yeah, and I remember everyone back home. Not even a single genin missed my radar. It was one of m duties to protect everyone, so I had to recognize friend from foe, and villager from spy. I've never seen her!" This new development troubled Itachi. _No Headband. No Birth certificate. No records... Who are you, Azmaria Jaide? Who were you before this?_ They had plenty of time to ponder these questions. And plenty more to ask Azmaria herself.

"Uggghhh….. You have got to be kidding me. I ride this ferry all of the time!" I looked at the old and withered man leaning on the oars of the ferry, and felt my temper rise again.

"Sorry, miss. Mitzakage's orders. No one can enter unless they have a headband. Ones with slashes in them do not count."

"But Akatsuki members are headed this way! And besides, I live in Kirigakure!"

"Sorry, can't let you. Now move on." _Fuck, another village passes the law that headbands are required. Konohagakure, Igwakure, Sunagakure, and now Kirigakure… what is going on?_ I turned and headed away, then remembered something. While I had been living in Konoha, I had heard mention of a bridge leading to Kirigakure. They said that Zabuza, one of the few remaining swords men of the island, kept pestering the builders and killing them so that the bridge might not be finished. I headed in that general direction, and soon enough, came upon the finished bridge. No one was around, so I began to cross. Mist slowly began to creep up as I got closer to the other side, until suddenly, Zabuza appeared out of no where and slashed at me.

"Hey, take it easy! I'm just trying to go home! Let me pass! Huh?" I noticed that he was only a ghost, and realized that he must have been killed. So, his sprit was bound to the bridge? How sad. He shook his head.

"Beyond this bridge is my lair, and I want none to find it." He pointed his sword at me. "Give me one good reason, and with a promise that you'll tell none, I'll let you pass."

"I promise I will tell none of your lair's location. Akatsuki members are headed to the village, I need to warn them." He pondered this. Then looked at me.

"You are not from Kirigakure, Azmaria." I nodded. "Then why do you help?"

"I live here. Since they've passed laws that you have to have a head band to enter, I need to gather my belongings to leave, so I can live in peace elsewhere. But I know that Akatsuki members being present means something bad, so I am going to warn them. Please… let me pass." Zabuza lowered his sword, then nodded.

"Very well, but take this." He tossed a small charm towards me, and as it landed in the palm of my hand, I noticed that it was carved of obsidian, and looked like a star. A blue sapphire was set into the center of it. "With this, you can summon forth water imps, to empower your own water-based demons and allies… you will need it." I nodded thanks, then rushed across, not looking back once beyond the belt of trees.

"Itachi, I was thinking, when I visited Sunagakure once, I saw a girl much like this."

"You could have seen a likeness of her anywhere, Kisame."

"No, I really remember her, because she was the one who treated my wounds. She said her name was Kitana, but I could tell it was just an alias. In fact, she looked exactly like this girl." Itachi kept walking forward.

"In three hours, we will be there. Then we will know."

"Kakuzu, can we eat already? I'm starving!!!" Hidan felt his stomach tighten painfully from the lack of food. His partner turned to him to answer, but was interrupted by the others roaring belly.

"No, Hidan. After we help get this girl, then we can eat."

"But if we need to sneak up on her, my stomach will growl again, and she'll know."

"Just shut up and keep going."

"You there, halt! State your name and purpose!"

"Kitana Mukoba. I'm back from a mission in Amegakure, and I have news. On the way back, I spotted rouge ninja in the Akatsuki headed this way." It was a good thing that I had been able to convince Zabuza to let me pass. I had met Haku's ghost near his lair, and he had given me a Kirigakure headband and an arm-less cloak with a sapphire brooch as a gift. I was so grateful that I could talk reason into tormented lost souls like that.

"Alright. Proceed." As I passed, some commented on the wear and tear of the headband, while still more commented about how they had never seen me. I explained both of these easily.

"I have been away on missions often, and rarely ever have a spare moment to be socializing in the village." They watched me as I left and headed for my house. Once inside, I began to seal up all of my belongings into scrolls, so that I could carry them easily. Haku's spirit came near, but could not enter, though I could tell he wished to speak to me.

"Spirit, promise to come in peace, and that your tidings bring importance, be it bad fortune or good."

"I promise." With that, Haku came through the ceiling. "Azmaria, the Akatsuki are after you! Get out of Kirigakure now!"

"I am leaving, though I did not know that they would want me."

"I know." He smiled sadly at me. "Just please, keep yourself safe." I nodded at him as he left, then opened my front door. Standing there, were the two Akatsuki members.

"Well well… We'd heard you had a bad temper, Azmaria, but the rumors were nothing compared to that display back at the bounty office…" The man that I had shoved back at the office glared down at me. "If I'd known that we could have saved ourselves some time, well, I'd have jumped." I backed away. _How could they know who I was?_

"Now, child… we mean you no harm. Come quietly, and everything will be fine."

"Screw this. Let's just grab her and go!" The other, a man with white hair and lavender eyes, glared at the taller man. It was just now that I realized how tall they were. I knew I was short, but dang, this guy in front of me, wearing a face mask and hood, was almost tall enough that the top of his head would touch the ceiling. Behind them, I noticed two more Akatsuki appear. One was an Uchiha, and was a shinobi from Konoha. The other was Kisame Hoshigaki, a ninja from Kirigakure that I had healed in Sunagakure. He must have remembered as well, because a look of realization came over him, and he turned to the Uchiha.

"Itachi! I told you so! She _is_ the same girl!!!"

"Well, Kisame. You've been previously acquainted with this girl before as well?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?" He asked cynically.

"Well, she shoved me into a wall and killed forty guards right in front of us when we were at a nearby bounty office. Not the one in Kirigakure, though."

"I heard that she was strong, and had a terrible temper. It's all true?" The infamous Uchiha Clan Killer spoke.

"Yes, and all of the rumors make her look like an angel. In real life, she is a hundred times that of the Azmaria portrayed in them." The masked man looked to me again. "I'll say this once more, Azmaria. Come with us quietly, or I will kill you!" He stepped forward, and I got in a defensive stance, snarling at him. He became irritated, and lunged at me, ready to kill me that very moment.

But a Kuani flying between us stopped him and sent him hurtling back. I turned, and saw a sight that I had been waiting 5 years to see…

_Flashback t 5 years ago…_

_I was still very afraid of going past the gravestones, but I knew that I would have to, in order to live. I was starving, thirsy, and lonely. Holding my breath, I rushed past the stones, not looking back as I finally crossed the line. It only cemented the fact that I had been facing for three days now._

_Momma was never coming back._

"Mom?!?!?!" I looked at the blue-haired woman standing mere feet away from me, dressed in the same cloak as these men. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Azmaria. It's me." The men looked just as shocked as I was, and confused to boot. Kisame came forward.

"Konan… are you saying that this girl is your daughter?!?!" The smile disappeared and she glared at him.

"If you have a problem, fish stick, I recommend that you speak to her father." _My Father… Who was he?_ I became confused now as well. _The father I've never known… A mother who abandoned me… _It was all too much, and I began to cry.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!?!" She started at my voice, then softened.

"Dear, how can I tell you…? I was going to come back… I really was…"

_Konan's Flash back…_

"_Go baby. Go now!" She began to cry as her mother pushed her back towards the door. The child turned and obeyed, while the mother went forward, only to be snatched._

"_You will come with me, now, Konan! We have to go!!!" The man pulled her away from the path back, away from her child._

"_No… not now… not without Azmaria!!!" Struggling, she tried to go back._

"_Madara says to leave her, that we can get her back if she lives long enough… come!" The father of the child dragged the mother away, dragged her away from her only child, from their daughter._

"_Azmaria… Forgive me…" She could not free herself. Her mate was in too deep, and thus she would never see her baby again…_

"My father…. He took you away?" I stood there crying after what mother had said.

"Yes, he said that the man whom we were taking orders from had said to leave you… So I had to… Azmaria… I'm so sorry…" Tears fell from her face as well, and I knew. If she could have gone back, she would have. I ran up to her and hugged her, and she embraced me as well. "You've grown up to be a fine young woman though… I'm proud…"

"Mom…. I missed you." The four men were staring at us, but I did not care.

"I missed you too." We pulled out of the embrace. "But you must come with us. Your father wants to meet you." I nodded, eager to meet the man who'd sired me, as well as torn my mother from me. She led me out of the house, and along with the four men, we made the five day journey to the Akatsuki hideout.

"Holy shit… This kid belongs to Konan?" Hidan watched as the two women raced ahead of them. The resemblance between them was striking, and they could almost count for twins, except Azmaria was much smaller and trimmer that her mother. Years of running, fighting, and all around moving could do that.

"I guess so. Does that mean that Leader-sama is the father?" At Kakuzu's remark, all four of the men paused and thought. Itachi spoke next.

"I doubt it. He never seemed like the fatherly type."

"I disagree with you." Kisame put his two sense in. "She does kind of share his profile." This earned him a slap from the Uchiha. They all looked forward as the two women laughed, sharing a mother-to-daughter joke. They both seemed so happy.

"Mom, you can't be serious!" I looked at her and laughed again.

"I am! You will believe me when you see for your self, you have your father's temper. He can become so mad, that the whole mansion will shake and Kakuzu will begin to complain of the cost of fixing all of the broken glass and dishes. I wonder, if you and he get angry at the same time, will we even have a house left?" She smiled and looked back. "They're still keeping up. Good."

"So, why did they all join?" She looked at me and shrugged.

"Itachi joined because he'd killed all of his clan and could no longer live in Konoha. Hidan was bored. Kakuzu needed large sums of money to look over, and Kisame…. He was cast from his village for making love to the Mitzakage's daughter." I frowned at this.

"Was it consensual?" She nodded her head.

"Yes, but the girl said that he'd raped her, and in the eyes of the elders and the Mitzakage, he was in the wrong. But they found out of course, that the Mitzakage had told his child to seduce the shinobi and then make up the story, so he was overthrown and replaced with a woman. She has since died, and a new man is in charge." I nodded at this, and stayed quiet for a while. We came upon an inn, and Kakuzu would not buy three hotel rooms until mom threatened to get Leader-sama. He obliged, and got two for him and the other men, reserving the last for mother and me.

Once inside the room, I asked her something that was bugging me.

"Mom… who is my father?"

"He is Leader-sama. His real name though, is Pein Fuuma, but don't tell anyone." I nodded and promised, then changed into my pajamas. Mother changed into hers, and we hit the hay, falling into dreamland soon enough.

Pein paced back and fourth, griping and grumbling. _What is taking them so damned long? If one more thing happens to my wife or daughter, I'll…_ His thoughts were interrupted as Madara entered the room.

"Pein, If having your daughter around is going to be a problem, then I will tell them to leave her." He shook his head at the Uchiha's words.

"No. I've had too many sleepless nights regretting the fact that I made Konan leave her behind. So many things could have happened that did not, but she's still been through too much. I need to see her, and I need her to know that I never wanted that to happen." Madara nodded, then turned.

"But if she hinders your ability to lead, she will have to go." He left Pein to ponder the best way to keep his wife and estranged child together with him, with out causing more grief.

The next morning, Konan said that we would be leaving the company of Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu. As she explained to them what missions they had, a blonde-haired boy on a giant clay bird came down out of the sky and landed next to her.

"Leader-sama said to come get you, un." He addressed her, and my mother motioned for me to follow. The blonde stopped me. "Konan, who is she, un?"

"She is Azmaria Jaide. And she is my daughter. Now let her on, she is coming with us." He nodded, then helped me on. He flew us to the mansion in three hours, and then let us off at the front door. "Wow, Pein must've been really anxious to send Deidara to get us." I followed her inside, only to be knocked over by a blur wearing an orange mask.

"Yay! Tobi likes new pretty girl!!!" The ninja who'd just bowled me over looked at me. "Konan-sama… Tobi thinks that she looks like you!" Mother laughed.

"Of course she does, Tobi. She's my daughter." Tobi's visible eye got wide, and I could see that he was really an Uchiha, like Itachi. Impatiently, I shoved him off of me.

"Get off. I don't like to be tackled by strangers or morons." I stood and he hugged my legs. Blushing, I looked down and looked at him.

"But Tobi likes you!!!"

Pein was about to go see if Deidara was back yet, but was stopped by a loud yelling and the shaking of the hideout.

"GET OFF NOW!!!!!" _That is either a burglar, or my kid really has a bad temper._ Pein went to see what all the fuss was about.

"T-Tobi is s-sorry…." The orange masked idiot sat in the corner shaking and crying, but I was pissed. Konan came to my side, and tried to calm me down.

"Azmaria… Please, he doesn't know any better… he has some problems, but we've been working with him on that…" I looked at her, and nodded.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that, Tobi… I just don't like it when people try to hug me without my permission…" I paused as I felt an oddly familiar presence come towards us. Turning, I looked at the man I called Father.

He looked at the young woman before him, and studied her for a moment. Indeed, she did resemble Konan, and even himself. But what struck him the most about her, was the color of her eyes. Her Kekkei Genkai showed, but in a different color than his own. While his Rinnegan was pure white, hers was sort of a silver color, and shined brightly. Regret and anguish filled him as he stood there.

"Azmaria…" He looked at her, and she stared right back at him. "I have wronged you. Forgive me…" Her eyes sharpened, and he expected her to blow out his ears with her ranting, but she did not.

"Father… How could you have done what you did, in any state of mind? Tell me this truly, and I will."

_Pein's Flashback…_

"_Pein, that child will only hinder you and Konan. Leave her." Madara was irate upon hearing that Pein had sired a child with the blue-haired girl. But what was done was done. He himself had been gone almost five years since Azmaria's conception, and had known nothing of her until now._

"_Madara, she's too young! Besides, Konan would never—"_

"_You and Konan will do as I say. If she lives to become strong enough, then you may retrieve her. Now we must go, the Jincuriki will not wait… Especially Kyubii." Pein sighed and went to get Konan. As he dragged her away from their child, he could barely keep his own resolve in check. He wanted so badly to go back and get her too, but they could not._

_And he feared that if Azmaria ever lived to find out, she would kill him._

I looked at my father as he finished telling the rest of the story, and I relaxed. They had been given no choice, not that it really made me feel better. But that was the past, and I decided to let it go. If one held onto the past for too long, they would never be able to live in the present, nor look to the future for hope. I opened my mouth, and said the words that would release this whole thing.

"I forgive you, father." I could tell we were all relived at this, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. My words acted thus, and the past was put where it belonged, never to be brought into the present again. My father came forward and embraced me, and I returned it. As he pulled back, he looked into my eyes, and studied their color.

"You've activated you Kekkei Genkai…" I nodded. "But the color is odd… they look as though they are pure silver."

"I know, it troubled the doctor that examined them."

"Why did you have your eyes examined?"

"Because, when I first activated it, I did not know what it was. So a doctor was called and he said I was fine, just the activation of my Kekkei Genkai. He said that the color was troubling though, and said that it must be that something in my past tormented me. But ever since, I have been able to see and speak to tormented spirits that walk the earth, and bring peace to them." Pein looked at me, and nodded.

"Well, you are no longer Azmaria Jaide, unless you have married and your mate's family is Jaide." I shook my head at this. "Good. You are now Azmaria Fuuma." Tobi got up from the corner that he had been sitting in, and began to creep out. I had noticed a strange, malicious chakra emitting from him, and I knew that he was Madara. But I said nothing, and did nothing.

"Come, we will show you to your room, and when all of the others return, you can meet them." Mother began to lead me away, and Father followed close behind.

The room was spacious, and had a large closet and adjoining bathroom. Inside was a big, fluffy bed, a desk with a computer, and a chest of drawers for extra clothes. I thanked them, and began to open the scrolls, situating the furniture in them, and resealing certain ones for other uses. Once done, loud noises in the living room alerted me that everyone else must be back. Father's voice drifted into my room from down the hall.

"Hey, listen up. My daughter is here, and I want none of you flirting with her, got it?" Mumbling told me that the instructions were considered harsh.

"Now, now, leader. Mind you, she's my child too, and if I think that she could find a suitable mate from one of them, I will say so." More mumbling, and then Pein told them to shut it.

"Konan, go see if she is done situating her room." Mother appeared soon after and looked in. Impressed at the way I had used the space, she eyed the Emerald kimono with my Aqua Obi that I had donned. She was pleased, then cautioned.

"Your father may not like the effect it has on the others, but you look just beautiful. I would be insulted if they did not faint on seeing you." I laughed and Konan led me out to the main room. Indeed, quite a few of them did faint, but popped right back up and never took their eyes off of me. The adventurous blonde boy spoke in tones that told of his need to let go of the blood threatening to pour from his nose.

"D-Dang, Leader. Your daughter is HOT!" This promptly earned him a glare from my overly pierced father. Hidan looked at me, and seemed to appraise the change highly, as before I had worn plain, over-used clothes.

"She's one hell of a looker!" Konan was glad that the l was not replaced my an h, but Pein roared at him.

"Enough commenting on her looks! If one of you so much as looks at her wrong, you're dead!" All fell dead silent, and just stared at me, dazed. Father cleared his throat and spoke again. "Considering the looks, you would all be dead now."

"Awww, come on Dad. Is it really all that bad? I mean, at least they aren't groping me." He rolled his eyes and smacked his head at my comment, but chuckled none the less. Konan nudged me forward and addressed the men.

"Please don't be rude, introduce yourselves!" Kisame came forward and nodded.

"Yeah, uh, you already know me." I returned the nod.

"Of course, how could I forget you, when you screamed like a baby after I had to heal your wounds in Sunagakure? I daresay, you must have had a rough time with medics, because I did not hurt you at all, though most would have to use the painful methods." He blushed, then stepped back. The blonde was next.

"I'm Deidara, un! I do art!" I looked at him and smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Really? What kind?"

"The kind that goes BANG!" A red-haired teen from Sunagakure put strings onto Deidara and pulled him out of the way.

"I am Sasori, Azmaria-san." He gave a bow, and smiled at me. "As you can tell, I used to live in Sunagakure, but I never saw you there."

"I know this. Itachi used to live in Konoha, and he has never seen me before today, either." All eyes got wide.

"How many villages have you lived in, Azmaria?" Kakuzu looked at me with mild interest.

"Well, lets see… I lived in Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Igwakure, and Kirigakure. That makes four." All of them looked at me suspiciously.

"I never saw you in my village, un. So how could you live there?"

"I disguised myself, and took on the alias Kitana Mukoba. " Those from the villages I had been in all looked like they had been hit with the realizations of the century.

"Oh god… so that means…?" Itachi looked like he was going to die.

"What does that mean, Itachi-san?" Pein looked at him angrily.

"Uh… Leader-sama… while Azmaria was in Konoha… I uh…. I…."

"He dated me." I finished for him so that I could ease the look of rage on my father's face.

"You WHAT?!?!" It did not help, and I tried to get the poor Uchiha out of trouble.

"Dad, he didn't know. I sure as heck didn't know, or else I might not have gone out with him…" This did not help, so mother tried to calm him.

"Leader… Itachi dated Kitana, not Azmaria. Look at it that way and lets get past everything." He nodded and calmed. The introductions went on without another hitch, and I soon met Zetsu, a two toned plant-ninja who was also a cannibal. Kakuzu apologized for threatening me, the knowledge of which drove my father to beat him with a heavy iron pole. By the time I had met everyone, Pein's rage was near spent, and the guys all wanted to go and find something else to occupy the time.

"Alright, you guys. You can go now, just don't try flirting with Azmaria." They all took off at my fathers words, splitting up every which way. Konan shot a glare at him, but he seemed too tired to argue. "Look, if any kind of problems arise, Madara-sama will have me throw her out. I do not want to lose my daughter again."

I retreated to my room, where I began to arrange my clothes into neat color-coordinated outfits, then organizing them by color into my closet. All of my fighting clothes went into my chest of drawers, while my fancy Kimonos, Obis, and Dresses all went into the closet. Konan walked in and looked at my handiwork.

"Well, that was a fun session, wasn't it." I nodded silently, and she could tell that I was troubled. "Azzy, what's wrong?" The cute pet name she used to use when I was a child startled me at first, but then I realized just how much I missed it.

"Well, I always would try to find someone that I could love in the villages that I lived in… But, then they passed laws requiring headbands, so I could no longer enter and live there. And every time, I had to leave, and I could love no one. Now that I have a permanent home, I really don't want father scaring off any suitors. It bugs me, and makes me feel as if no one can love me."

"Azzy, don't mind him. He's new to being a father, and is trying his best to keep you safe. Try talking to him about it, he'll listen." I nodded and hugged her. She left, telling me that dinner was going to be a few hours, so I should not worry. Once I was done, I left my room and found my father looking out a big window at the front of the house.

"Hey, dad." He turned at my voice, and I saw that he had been scowling about something. Upon seeing me however, he smiled, and opened his arms.

"Yes, my daughter, what is it?"

"Uh, can I talk to you about something that's been bugging me?"

"Of course."

"Could you please refrain from driving away any suitors that might love or marry me? I know that you're just trying to be a good father, but I am old enough to decide to date, and to decide to boot a man, should he upset me. Please, I am only asking this as your daughter." He seemed to think on this for a while, then slowly nodded.

"I will do this, but I would like you never to tell anyone outside of the Akatsuki where we reside. Understood?" I smiled at him and nodded. "Good." I gave him a hug.

"Thank you, dad." I turned and trotted out of the room happily.

Pein watched the young woman walk out and sighed. She was too grown up to want to be hindered by a father's protection. He let her go, and decided that she was perhaps the finest woman he'd ever seen, second to Konan, of course. Suddenly, a familiar, malicious presence filled the room, and he turned to see Madara appear in a puff of smoke.

"Pein, do not let her get too independent. If she is allowed to do as she pleases, the others will question your authority." Pein nodded at him.

"She is my daughter, and they will understand."

"They will become jealous, and they will overthrow you." He put on the orange mask that he held at his side. "If you do not do something, Tobi will."

I found Zetsu out in the garden, tending to the plants and flowers with care and delicacy. When I had first seen the house, I had noticed them, and wondered who could have grown such beautiful flowers.

"Oh, hey Azmaria-san.** What are you doing? I don't want to get in trouble with** Leader-sama, your father." I smiled at him.

"Well, I spoke to him, and asked him to lighten up on all of you. I know he was harsh on everyone, but he was just trying to be a good father." He nodded, the went back to gardening. With a curse, he alerted me to a problem. "What is it, Zetsu-san?"

"**Damned bugs** they killed my orchid.** See there?**" I peered through the greenery and found a browned and dead orchid. It looked so sad, and I reached out to it, touching it only so gently. It sparked, shimmered in silver light, and then became alive and healthy again.

"There you go, Zetsu-san." I pulled back my hand and he stared, dumb founded.

"**Azmaria-san how** did you do that? Thank you!" The plant-ninja got up and gave me a big hug.

"Your welcome. It's a special thing that I can do with my chakra. If I touch something dead, like a plant or an animal, It will come alive again. The only bad thing is, I cannot revive dead humans." He nodded as he put me down. Doing a few hand signs, he retrieved a white rose from a nearby bush.

"A gift.** White roses symbolize **Friendship. Thank you again!" I nodded and accepted the beautiful flower with a thanks. Konan called for me.

"Azmaria! Please come here!"

"Coming mom!" I rushed towards her voice, and once in view, she grimaced at the sight of the rose. "Oh, don't worry. Zetsu-san gave it to me, because I revived one of his Orchids that had died." He nodded and led me inside. Before following her to the mission room, I placed it in a vase filled with water in my room. We entered the giant, stone-filled room where my father sat in a chair and a shadowy man stood behind him, watching me. I did not like his gaze, and shrank back from him. Konan pulled me forward, however, so I had to come closer

"Azmaria, we need to speak of something." He motioned to me, Konan, the stranger, and himself. "All of us."

Madara saw Azmaria's discomfort at his glance, but, he could hardly take his eyes off of her. Deidara and Hidan's comment's about her looks did not do her justice, and in his mind, she was more beautiful than even the angels of the old myths. He could not let one of the others interfere with his plans for her.

"Azmaria we need to speak of something… All of us." Pein motioned to all of them around the room. "I know that you wish to choose your own mate, but I would like to have the say in at least one suitor." She nodded at him.

"Of course. You are my father, and I have no doubt that you will try to do what you think is best." Yes, he would. And giving Azmaria to Madara, well, that would be what he considered best. The Uchiha watched as Pein stood and looked at her.

"You may not like the choice I have given, but I am doing it none the less." She nodded again, understanding all of this. "Here is Madara Uchiha." At that she tensed and he sensed her anger rise. Pein was right. She did not like it. "He is the choice I have for you."

I looked at my father with a look of disgust and confusion.

"You wish for me to marry the man who kept you and mother from me? He has got to be twice my age." The Uchiha stepped into the light, revealing that he looked around her age.

"No, Azmaria. I am immortal, so I do not age. I am about as old as you are, physically." I backed away from him. "I know what you're thinking: 'How could they possibly do this? What are they thinking?'. I know that you are probably very angry that I took your parents from you… But it could not be helped." My eyes shot holes into him.

"Could not be helped?!?! I was only five!!! No, I will not accept you as a suitor." With that, I turned and left the room.

"Azmaria, wait! Come back here!" I paid no heed to the orders of Madara. My father did not try to stop me, and mother let me go as well. Which was good, because I was pissed right now.

"I told you she would not like it, Madara." The irate Uchiha looked down at his underling, whose daughter had just rejected Madara's proposal. His fist came down in front of Pein, nearly smashing the desk.

"If she will not marry me, the she will marry no one." Konan started at this, but said nothing. Well, Madara would see to the insolent girl. He would have her, even if it meant taking her by force.

He rushed out after her, and went to her room, where she had already shut the door…

A knock on the door alerted me to Madara's presence, and I growled.

"Go away. I will not marry you." He opened the door, shutting it again once he was inside the room.

"Yes you will, Azmaria. Or else I will kill you." Apparently he did not think that my father would be angry at this, but he was. Pein came into the room just as the threat was issued and rushed the Uchiha with a roar. Madara was too quick for him though, and slammed him into the wall. I became angry, and my claws came out. The pissy bastard did not see, so he came at me again, this time to grab me and carry me away. One swipe of my claws told him just how far I would go in order to keep him away from me.

"Look, girl. Do you really want to know the whole story? Huh!?!?" I glared at him. "Pein raped Konan, and she wound up pregnant and without the father. Truth is, she never wanted you at all, she was glad to be rid of you!!!" One of my claws connected with his face and sent him flying backwards. Once down, however, he was up again and rushed me. I twisted to avoid him, and brought my claws down into his back. He roared in anguish, then backed away. Pein was still flung against the wall, unconscious. Konan came between Madara and I, trying to protect me.

"Madara, you've done enough to her, just leave my baby alone!" He looked at her, then flung her into the opposite wall, immobilizing her as well.

"Azmaria, If you agree to marry me now, I will not kill you. But you will have to heal these wounds, and sleep in my bed from now on." I glared at him, and he could sense that this went beyond insult to me. "Look, I didn't mean what I said about your parents… I needed them, and you just happened to be in the way. Taking them was never meant to hurt you, but it did."

"I will not marry you. What you have done is unforgivable!!!" He seemed hurt at this, then advanced on me.

"Listen to me, Azmaria. You were too young to understand then, and now that you are no longer hindered by such innocence, I am trying to get you to see. For me to be able to protect the villages as I have now, I needed your parents to help me. They were reluctant, but, they had to leave you, in the end." He glared at me. "Accept it."

"I know that they did not want to leave, and it is your fault that they had to. I will never forgive you for what you've done." He tried softening his advances, which was hard due to the gashes in his back.

"Azmaria… If you don't marry me, and heal my wounds, I will kill them." Panic flooded me. _Is he serious?_ "If you don't believe me, then I will kill one of them now. Choose." I looked from him to my parents, trying to decide what to do. I did not want to marry him, but then, I would never live with myself if I had been the cause of the death of my parents. I lowered my claws, following them with my eyes. They shrunk back into my fingers, and silver light began to radiate from my hands.

"Leave them alone." I walked towards him and placed my hands on his chest. He moved to kill Konan, but stopped when he realized that I was healing him. I finished, then moved to help my parents, but he grabbed me and pulled me into a soft, passionate kiss. Knowing that, should I push away, my parents would die, I stayed there. His hands found mine, and he pulled my arms around his neck. He wrapped his own around my waist, and deepened the kiss. Pein began to stir, so Madara broke the kiss and let me go.

"Help them now. Tonight, come to my room." He handed me a piece of paper, and disappeared. Tears fell from my face, and I went to help my father.

"Azmaria… I am so sorry that I put you and your mother through this…" I looked at him and hugged him tightly.

"I know, dad. I know." I healed him, then went over to my mother. I began to cry at what I found. Madara had flung her so forcefully into the wall that she was nearly dead. I healed her quickly, and she revived.

"Azzy, Azzy tell me you didn't agree to marry him!" That was the first thing she said.

"Mother, are you alive right now?"

"Yes."

"There is your answer." She looked mortified.

"Azmaria… I would have rather been dead than to see you marry that bastard… Why?"

"He was going to kill you and father… I don't want to lose you two again…" I wept bitterly at my predicament. I had given myself to a controlling bastard Uchiha, and now my mother thought less of me, even though it was to save her. They both left me alone in my room to be alone, and I opened the piece of paper.

_Azmaria,_

_I know that you are angry at me, but you won't be for long, I am in love with you and I will show you tonight._

_Madara_

I tore the note, and cried.

Madara pondered the lateness of his fiancé. What could be taking so long? He was about to go and get her, when a soft knock told him that she was just on the other side of the door. Crossing the room quickly, he opened to find her dressed in a slender gold Kimono with a black butterfly Obi. Silver clips adorned her hair and held it up off of her shoulders. She apparently was wearing makeup, because he had seen enough of her to know that she did not have cheeks that color, but it only served to amplify her beauty.

In her ears were two golden hoops with Jet stones set into the center. A golden necklace with stone shaped like a Star decorated her neck. Golden bracelets adorned her wrist, and black slippers enclosed her feet. _God, she really is beautiful._ Madara could hardly help himself as he drew her into his room and shut the door.

"Azmaria… you're so beautiful…" One could hardly believe that just hours ago she had been set upon killing him. Now here she was, dressed like a goddess to please him. He kissed her face all over, soon finding her sweet lips and caressing them with his own. His tongue licked her bottom lip for entrance, but she refused. Alright then, she asked for it. He broke the kiss and tossed her onto his bed. She gasped gently as he got on top, and he took advantage of this to kiss her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like cherries, and sweet crème, and hell, just about every other sweet taste that he could think of. He lost himself in the kiss, pinning her to the bed and not letting up until he heard the sound finally.

Madara's kissing sent my head spinning, and I lost control of myself. I had not meant to but I did. He was kissing me so gently though, and I moaned from the feel of it. He let my hands up and began to run his hand up and down my body, appraising every curve through the tight gold Kimono I had worn. This only served to make me moan even more. He broke the kiss, and I found that my arms had put themselves around Madara's neck, while my fingers had wrapped themselves in his hair.

"You like it, don't you Azmaria?" I tried to get away from him, but he kept me there my nibbling the soft spot on my neck. _How did he unbutton my Kimono?!?!_ I struggled against his ministrations, but he pinned me down again. "Love, don't run… I won't hurt you. I promised, remember?" I did remember, but I did not trust him. He began to kiss me again, until I began to shake from the feelings that came through my body. "Azmaria…." He did not finish, because he was too engrossed in the way my body responded to his touch. Keeping me below him, he stripped off his shirt and I gasped.

His chest was lean and muscular, and rippled with every movement he made. The arms that wrapped around me and the shoulders that my hands rested upon were the same way, and not one ounce of fatty flesh could be found. I blushed just looking at him.

"It's hot in here… don't you think?" I did not have time to answer, because he unbuttoned my Kimono and opened it up. "How can you stand to wear this thing in such heat? I will end the suffering it is causing you." The gold cloth was removed, along with all of the gold jewelry, and the silver clips. I had worn them for a reason, but Madara seemed intent on spoiling it. He stared at my body lying below his and grinned.

Just below Azmaria's Kimono, she was wearing tight, black underwear, and an even tighter black sports bra. Madara snapped one of the bands on her bra, and she gasped. Seeing her arch at this, he wanted to go even further. He did some hand signs, and the window burst open, a cool evening breeze brushing across them as they lay in the bed. Her nipples hardened and he tore off her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce freely. It took all of his power to keep his nose from covering the whole place in blood.

He turned away to let it out at the side of the bed, and Azmaria sat up, staring at him with her beautiful silver eyes. Oh those eyes…. Madara could loose himself forever in them.

"Yes, Azmaria-koi? What is it?" He came back to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"You cannot possibly tell me, what with your immortality and all, that you have never seen a woman like this?" He paused, unsure of how to answer.

"No, love. I never have taken a woman, not even a geisha. You are the first, and the only." He kissed her lips, taking the fullness of her whole body with his. Never, in his life, had he ever felt love towards a woman, until he had seen Azmaria. Now, she was all he could think of.

"I loathe you for what you did, you must know this much." She broke the kiss, and tried to pull away.

"What must I do to rid you of such feelings?" He held her, never wanting to let her go. "What must I do to make you love me?" Her eyes met his, and for a split moment, time stood still as he awaited his fate, to be sealed from the lips of this woman.

"What must I do to make you love me?" His eyes were filled with longing, a need for me to be with him. Looking at him now, all I could think of were all of the things that mother and father would say. He'd taken them from me, tried to force me to marry him, and succeeded. Now, he was asking for the one thing left to me that was my own: My love.

"Madara… I don't think I can ever trust you, or love you."

"But you must… I will never let you leave me." He pulled me into a passionate kiss, trying to make me see that I would be his. Breaking the kiss, he caressed me gently. "Azmaria… If I could take back what I had done, if only to get you to love me, I would. I never meant to hurt you… Hell, I never thought that I would love you….. but I do, and I will do anything for that love to be returned. Just say it and I will do it!" His lips kissed all over my face and neck, and his arms tightened around me. I stopped him with a touch of my fingers to his lips.

"I will ask one thing of you. Do this, and I will love you."

"What is it?"

"Wait for me." He seemed confused, then realized. I wanted him to wait until he'd wedded me to take me, because then, I would have the guarantee that he would never hurt me again. Nodding, he backed away.

"This I will do." He handed me my torn bra, my kimono, and my various clippings and jewelry. I replaced them all, then put on my Kimono. It was tighter around my breasts, because my sports bra was too ripped to use. I walked out of his room, and found him following me to mine. Once there, he pulled me into one last kiss, then left me to be alone, with some final parting words. "Tomorrow, I would like to speak with you about the date." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I turned, then walked into my room.

"Madara, please, this is a disgrace! Konan and Azmaria can not be separated again, not when they have been together for only a few days!!!" Pein looked at him in disgust. Yesterday, he had nearly killed Konan and his second-in-command just to get their beautiful daughter to agree to marry him. Now, he was sending Konan away, never to return to the Akatsuki.

"Pein, listen. I am being generous in letting her live, so that they can see each other again. However, Konan will try to influence the girl, and convince her into breaking the betrothal. I cannot have this." Looking up, Madara watched Pein pace the floor, and then, the start of this whole predicament came walking into the room. She nodded a good morning to her father, then turned to Madara.

"Listen, Mother will not try to influence me, for she cannot if I pay her no heed. Leave her here, and I will continue, but send her away, and I will break the betrothal." He gasped at the way she was blackmailing him. True, he did not trust Konan or Pein anymore, but he did not want his love to leave him for such reasons. It was the morning after his little late-night tryst with her, which had ended better than hoped, but not as far along. Nodding, he allowed Azmaria her conditions.

"Very well. Pein, you are dismissed, and Konan may stay. Azmaria and I have things to discuss." Madara watched as his fiancé's father stormed out, grumbling. He then motioned for the lovely girl to come and sit upon his lap.

She did as he wished, and he was content.

"When do you wish to be married?" He knew that if she could truly have things her way, he would be impaled upon a wall and dead, while she was out choosing other suitors. Looking at her as she thought, he felt remorse that she could not love him until afterwards.

"In one week. If you can wait that long."

"Of course." He kissed her forehead and stroked her long, auburn locks.

Pein listened at the door while his daughter sold herself out to the menace. Mortified, he felt an urge to puke, which he did into a nearby bush. Konan came up to him.

"Did she agree?" He nodded at his wife's voice. "Oh, the nerve of that man… forcing her into this, this mockery!" They both paused as the door opened and their only child coolly stepped out, shut the door, and slid past them. Konan rushed up to her daughter, who shook her head.

"Mother… I know that you and father will try to sway me, but please, do not. If you do, Madara will send you away, or even kill you, and I do not want this." She hugged them both and strode off.

After seeing my parents like that, I did not even want to think about what they would say. In a week, I would no longer be free, thus tied to the very man who took them. But, I did not want to lose them again. Zetsu appeared out of the ground, and asked me if I would like to help him in the garden. I agreed, however, we were soon joined by an unwelcome guest: Tobi.

"Hey, Zetsu-sama! Can Tobi come with you and Azmaria-kun… Please?" Tobi's affectionate air towards me startled the plant ninja, and he allowed the hyper ninja to come along, under the agreement that he would not touch the plants.

I helped Zetsu place some Azalea's and some new Orchids into the bed, reviving all of the dead ones. This power startled Tobi, who nearly forgot to keep up the ruse. I admonished him discreetly, not wishing to gain the attention of the cannibalistic gardener.

"Zetsu-san, Please excuse me for a bit…" He nodded and I left, fully aware that my words had sent Tobi off on an errand of his own. Stepping past all of the others in the hall, I ignored their cat-calls and whooping at my outfit. I wore loose pants that went to the knee, with a tight tank-top and a fishnet under-shirt. It was not meant to provoke lust, I wore it only because it was comfortable. Hidan however, had bigger plans than the rest of them, because he came up and smacked my ass.

God, I hoped that Madara was not around.

Madara's eyes got huge as he saw the Jashinist slap his Fiancé's ass. She blushed, furious, but continued walking. His own rage became great, and he rushed to Azmaria's room to speak to her. She turned as he entered, and admonished him to remember knocking.

"You're going to be my wife soon, so I think that you should get used to me barging in." He did have to admit, that shirt looked gorgeous on her, the way it tightly hugged her firm breasts, then cascaded loosely over her well-toned belly. She looked at him, and he got the message to stop his staring.

"Looking and wishing will not make the day come any sooner." At her words, he came up behind her and pulled her into a firm hug.

"I know. But looking and wishing are not illegal, or at least, not the last time I checked." Turning, she eyed him carefully, then tried to pull away. She was unsuccessful in avoiding the prompt and passionate kiss. Hearing her moaning like that, and the way she responded, drove the poor Uchiha crazy.

"Please Madara, refrain from such behavior until the wedding night." He laughed as she cynically glared at him afterwards. Releasing her, he made to leave, but stopped.

"Azmaria?"

"Hmm?"

"You will love me, once this is all over."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"You choose."

I listened as the Uchiha closed the door and left me alone. True, I still was angry at him for doing what he had done, but… Something was happening to me.

No matter how much I tried to deny it, My feelings were changing. On the outside, I would answer that his words were a threat any day. To someone I could trust, I would say promise. But within me, the answer was still unknown to all, even those I truly could trust. It was the truth. I had fallen in love with him, but I did not know how. When I had first met him, I hated him, and all the way until last night, I hated him, loathed him. But now I loved him.

I had a dream last night that cemented the fact of all this…

_Azmaria's Dream…_

_I awoke in the hideout, yet it was not in my room that I opened my eyes. It was Madara's. He lay next to me, having been awake for hours, and smiled at me. His hands came around me, and pulled me close to kiss me. When he did, I kissed him right back, and opened my legs as he got on top._

"_Azmaria… I love you." He kissed my neck, then the very tips of my nipples. I moaned over and over as he did this. His hips ground into mine, and I felt pleasure rippling through me. I waited for only a moment, as his hands moved closer and closer to my core, almost there…_

That was the end of it. I had no idea why, but I wanted to see it finished. I wanted to know what was supposed to happen next.

Well, after I married him, I would find out.

The impatient groom-to-be paced the floor, anxious to have the next two days go even faster. He had not kissed her, nor spoke to her about the wedding since that day in her room. Honestly, her last comment had hurt him deeply.

Lately though, he was preoccupied with the dreams and fantasies he'd been having about Azmaria. In them, she begged Madara to take her. And when he finally did, she would not let him stop, and made him go faster. Her body moved in unison with his, and begged him to love her relentlessly. There was no way any man would refuse.

Her voice never left his mind. The taste of her lips was forever upon his, and the smell of sweet flowers always haunted her travels through the base. Madara could not stand the way the other men eyed her, and wished that they would leave her be. Pein entered the room, as he'd been called for this specific purpose.

"Pein, please know that I am doing this all for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to reveal my presence in the Akatsuki." The head of the Fumma clan and the Leader-in-name-only of the Akatsuki stared at his superior in disbelief.

"You're not serious!"

"I am. And I am also very tired of the way the others look at my fiancé, and I will keep them from it any further." His father-in-law-to-be looked at him and shrank down.

"When do you wish to do this?"

"Now, so I can keep my wife from their lust." One last glare was shot his way, and then the subordinate left to gather the others.

I had only been out of the house for a day, and only to get groceries. But Madara's actions while I was gone did little to ease my discomfort about the other men. On one hand, I was not surprised by how he acted. He was, after all, the true leader of the Akatsuki, and entitled to stating so. My father sat in the living room when I came in, and looked tired. Going to him, as a good daughter should, I found the source.

"Madara has decided to come out of hiding. Now every one knows that I was just a figure head." His head fell into his hands, and I felt mothers presence.

"I hope that you are happy now." I looked at her disapproving glares from behind. "Not only have you disgraced yourself, you've disgraced your father."

"No Konan, we brought this on our selves. We brought her here to ease our grief over leaving her, and I agreed to let Madara court her. He just got out of hand. She has done nothing wrong." Father rose, and left the room. I watched him go, unaware of the bulk of flesh moving towards my face. A sharp pain and a shove sent me reeling as my mother's fist connected with my face. Madara had come to see me, and roared at the sight.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" He flew at Konan, and knocked her away from me with a swift kick. In an instant, I was up, trying to keep him from her.

"Madara, please, calm down… Leave mother alone." He would not listen, and tried to move past me. I had to think quick, but the only thing that I could think of was to kiss him, or do something of the like to startle him.

"Azmaria-koi, move. I will teach her to harm you again. She will never touch you in such a way again." With his arm, Madara gently pushed me to the side, and I tried to stop him. However, father's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Azzy, let him go. She's been saying how she will kill you, and he has to do this as your fiancé. It is to protect your honor and his." I looked at him in shock, but nodded. The now bereaved Uchiha proceeded to beat my mother, yelling at her and telling her not to come within an inch of me, if she valued her life. Just as he was done and began to leave her, she rose to her feet, several senbon in her hand.

Konan charged me, ready to kill, but she soon found her own senbon embedded into her chest. A horrid transformation took place, and she became old, dark and withered. She burned and crumpled like paper, and dissolved into ashes. I watched this morbidly struck at the fact that she died just as parchment might.

"That was not her, only a fake, made by a jutsu she used before she died." The explanation came from Pein. "She wanted you to know her, but, the paper dummy had far too many flaws. She would not have acted as such." His voice was tired, and his grip was weak. He turned to Madara. "Promise me that you will treat my daughter with respect and care, and I will have nothing to say." The two men looked at each other, both knowing that the other was a liar, but each wanting the best for me.

"You have my word."

"And you give it for what reason?"

"I love her, and the reason I killed Konan was to protect what will be mine." Madara held out his hand to me, and I went. Upon feeling his arms around me protectively, I wanted nothing more that to be through with the wedding. I was finally able to admit it. I wanted him to take me, and to love me. He kept coming in my dreams, never leaving me, never letting me go… I wanted this all to end.

Pein watched the change come over her. She had never been like this towards Madara before. Her eyes showed it: She was in love with him, and probably would never admit it until after the wedding. Madara did not see, otherwise he would have been in a lighter mood. However, his mood stayed black, even as he held her close.

_Azzy… I hope you know what you are doing…_

I gasped as Madara released me quickly and left. My heart told me to follow, but my head and my stubborn pride told me to stay. Father left soon afterwards and I was alone, Until Itachi came in.

"Azmaria-san… This is so awkward for me…. Will you go out with me once? For old times sake?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I am already engaged, and such an action would provoke anger in my fiancé. He would kill you." Itach thought for a moment, then looked towards me.

"Would this have anything to do with Madara Uchiha?" Nodding, I began to walk away, but the Infamous Killer Uchiha grabbed my arm. "One more thing… Do you love him? Because if you don't, I cannot let him marry you." I paused. Was Madara watching? Had he set this all up? But Itachi's words… If I lied, I would be forever tormented by the dreams. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes. I do." His face fell as he let me go, and I walked quickly to my room.

Madara had seen Itachi go up to her, and heard his advance upon her. Just when he would have rushed out to kill the bastard, Azmaria rejected and gave her reason. Itachi's next proposal forced her to tell a lie to keep the peace. Or did it?

Now he was standing just outside her room, ready to ask her when Pein appeared.

"What?"

"Please, keep your voice low. Azzy's going to go to sleep, and I would prefer it if she not wake to find me spilling her secrets." Madara calmed himself, then motioned for him to continue. "She has finally let it out, though not to the one who she should have told. You. Itachi was wrong in trying to force her out of the marriage, because I don't think that you believe her, do you?"

"What reason would she have for loving me?"

"Maybe because you have been trying so hard, that she can no longer help it. Just keep your promise to her, and her love will grow." The pierced man disappeared and Madara turned to leave. His question could wait for a day.

I looked in the mirror, and watched as the maids my father had hired began to get the last parts of my dress around. Looking at my body, I saw the way the dress hugged it, and tried to picture someone other than Madara with their arms around me. It was too hard now, and I merely watched as the pure white sash was adjusted around my waist. The tiara and veil were placed over me, and the bouquet of white roses, lilies, and orchids was placed in my hands. I was ready.

Madara had decided to forgo the tux that Kakuzu had said would look best (Only because it was cheap.) and dressed in traditional Japanese wedding groom attire. He stood at the altar and waited as his bride was led down the isle to him.

The first things he saw were her silver eyes staring back at him. The emotions held within them were clouded by the veil, but what he could make out made him pleased. Her dress was the next thing. It was pure white, and adorned with silver clasps, made from the precious metal mined from Igwakure's finest. All around her figure, silver adorned her, caressed her, and shined from her wrists and ears. But none of the silver found in the earth could match her eyes. Her hips swayed gently as she walked beside her father to meet him at the altar.

Madara wished to the gods that Pein's words were true.

He seemed so anxious, standing there, awaiting my arrival into his heart. I would tell him today, even if everyone else told me no. My father released me to him, finally letting go and stepping back for good. There was no turning back.

I went to my place, and looked into his eyes. He was troubled by something, but I would see to that later.

"Madara Uchiha, will you marry this woman in good faith, and keep her from all harm, love her, and care for her? Do you solemnly swear this?"

"I do." His rumbling voice shook my body, and made me just want to tell the priest to can it so I could love him. I held my self calm, and awaited my turn.

"Azmaria Fuuma, will you marry this man in good faith, and support his needs, love him, and care for him? Do you solemnly swear this?" Madara watched as her sweet lips opened. How he wanted to kiss her and make her cry out from his fierce love for her. But all that had to wait, his dreams and heart left on the teetering edge, ready to fall and break from just one more rejection from this woman.

"I…." Time stood still again, and he felt his heart stop. She very well could kill if she said no. And he knew he did not deserve her, knew he was wrong for forcing her to marry him. His thoughts clouded, and he considered on making it all stop, to release her from his grip. Time began again as the words finally fell.

"I do."

I did not look at Madara after I said it. Relief flooded me, and I knew that I would have no more to hide, and no longer to wait.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." His arms came around me, and the veil was lifted. He looked deeply into my eyes and seemed… hurt? He kissed me before I could study further, so I used the kiss to try and show him what my mind would not let me say.

After breaking, he led me down away from the altar, and whispered into my ear.

"Tell me truly do you love me now?" I let my heart override my head for once, and I looked him in the eye.

"Yes, Madara… I do love you." His eyes got wide, then he scooped me up and kissed me again. He carried me to his room, and carried me over to his bed.

"Tell me… why did you wear a dress with sleeves?"

"Because… I have a surprise for you…" He looked at me, stunned. "I told you that if you waited to take me, I would love you. I do, but… I've been hiding it for a while." His eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Why did you not tell me this? Woman, you could have saved me a few sleepless nights!" His face was angry but his tone was gentle. His hands caressed me tenderly, and tried to feel for the present they hid. I laughed softly and pulled his head down so that our lips met.

"You won't find it if you don't look thoroughly." A passionate kiss ensued, followed by Madara's quick hands removing my dress to find the gift waiting just beneath.

The happiness and relief that flooded him made him hard. His wife had told him her secret, and confessed that she'd loved him for longer than he'd originally hoped. In fact, he was irritated that she hadn't just thrown herself at him. But the prize awaiting his eyes just under the wedding gown made the wait well worth it.

No longer was her body adorned with tight, boring black underwear. Instead, she wore a pearl white lace bra that allowed the color of her nipples to show through. A matching lacy thong covered her below, while white fishnet stockings ran from her feet up to the middle of her thighs. _Oh god… My own little sex goddess…_ He couldn't contain his need any longer.

Her angelic voice gasped as he grasped her breasts with his hands and roughly massaged them.

"Ohhh… Madara…" The way she said his name made him go insane, but nonetheless, he retained some dignity. Carefully he slid the straps off of her shoulders, and undid the clasp in the back. Upon removing it, he found that no gust of wind was needed, not only were her nipples hard, but she was lactating, and milk began to seep from the rosy buds. He took his tongue and licked it up, making her moan and wrap her legs around him.

"I love you, Azmaria…" He sucked on her nipples roughly and nipped at them. She arched and began to grind her hips against his. He felt himself harden further as she bucked beneath him.

"Madara…."

It took all of my willpower to keep a straight head. Madara's tongue toying with my breasts and the pleasure of his mouth upon them nearly made me faint. My moans encouraged him, but I was the one doing the grinding. I felt something near my wet pussy and tried to face him. He pinned me down and kept licking and sucking at my breasts, trying to drain my essence from them.

"Madara…." I called out to him, and he kissed my lips once more, the taste of sweet milk on his lips.

"Yes love?"

"What happens after this? I don't…" He silenced me with another kiss, his hands toying with my breasts even more.

"Don't worry… I will show you." With that he sat up and removed his shirt. I rubbed my hands over his shoulders, back, and chest, getting him to moan for once. "Promise me this though…. Please say that you will massage me like this, even when we're not in the bedroom?" I laughed and nodded.

"Of course. You are, after all, my husband." I kissed his jaw and neck, provoking him to remove the lacy thong and the stockings. He was about to kiss me all over when I got an idea. Looking down, I saw (Or thought I saw) Madara's cock begging for action. I was instantly on top of him, making his eyes go wide.

"Wife, what is the meaning of this?" He growled. I placed my finger to his lips and he kissed it, grabbing the rest of my hand and kissing the palm. "Tell me now, or you will regret it." His tone was angrier this time, and I became frightened. I rolled off of him, only to find him pulling me back on, caressing my face. "What is wrong, love? I won't hurt you…. I'm sorry if I scared you." His hands went from my face down over my body, loving every curve and sway. I felt him harden painfully under me, and I decided to end his suffering.

"Madara-koi… I can tell that your pants are too tight."

When she said that, all hell froze over. His face got as red as his eyes were, and she looked at him with a coy smile playing her lips.

"Yes, they are, woman. What do you plan on doing about it?" Her beautiful eyes looked at him with a hint of playfulness in them. A dormant instinct came over him, and he hardened again, unable to take anymore. "Just please tell me you have a solution for _that_ as well." He groaned and put his head back. Her lips began to gently kiss his face as her hands unbuttoned his pants. "Well…. Your instincts seem to be coming in handy…" She cut him off in a passionate kiss as she pulled off the restrictive clothing. His cock had pressed his pants and boxers together so tightly that they had come off together.

Now she starred at him in disbelief.

"Uhh…. You're not sticking that in me."

"How do you know it has to go in? Or even where?" He looked at her and she got red in the face.

"If mom and dad could figure it out, I can too. No wonder we women never like to marry the first man we sleep with."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes!" She looked at him indignantly and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Let me see. And by the way… don't cross your arms when you're naked, I like to look at you." She huffed at him and struggled as he flipped over on top of her. He slid his hands down her body, until his hand was right at her wet entrance. Sliding his fingers in, he massaged her to make her arch again. She moaned and arched a bit far, but with her breasts in his face, he had no complaints.

As Madara used his fingers in me, I felt as if heaven had just come to earth. Of course, once I'd seen the size of his cock, I had panicked and said words that I was now regretting. He not only questioned my virginity, but now was _checking_. He slid a third finger in, and I almost screamed. He hit my barrier and a jolt of pain shot through me.

"Sorry, Azmaria… I guess I didn't think that it was so close." He looked at me in worry and took his fingers out. His eyes looked me over. "Did I hurt you too much?"

"How do you want me to answer?"

"What do you…?" I got back on top in a flash and began to kiss him and rub his cock gently at the same time. He nearly came right there in my hands, but I would not have it. I kissed down his body, and he moaned when he realized just what I was up to. "Azmaria…. Don't…!!!" I did not let him finish. Blowing on the very tip, I silenced him quickly.

"Want more, Madara-koi?" A slight nod was his only response, and I began to kiss the tip, getting the pre-cum on my lips as I did so. My tongue lashed out to lick it off, then I used it on the pulsating member before me.

"Azmaria…. Oh fuck…. I… need…. Oh god…" He shook as I took the head into my mouth, then took the whole thing and deep throated him. His face went from contorted to blissful and he flipped us over and began to thrust into my mouth and throat. In only a heart beat, he came right into my waiting throat and I had one hell of a time trying to swallow past the huge piece of his flesh shoved down there.

I let it slide out and just lay there, licking the extra cum off of my lips, when it came right back in my face again, and twice as hard. He groaned and I pulled myself up to him, kissing his lips with mine.

"Ready?" He held his body over mine, waiting for the right moment. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Please…. Be gentle with me…." He took me into his arms and kissed me all over.

"I will love… I will…" He wrapped my legs around him, not letting me squirm out now. I lay there and watched him, ready for the moment that I had been dreaming of for a week. It was almost done, and the final part was up, ready to be unveiled.

With one last kiss, he shoved in as gently as a man who has a rock hard dick can. I arched and gasped from the pain, but I did not cry out. His arms drew me closer, and rubbed all over my body.

"Azmaria… If you hurt too much from this, tell me and I will relax it for a bit." I clutched his shoulders and moaned as he pumped gently.

"Just….. oh, just don't stop…" He nodded and kept at the pace, kept at it until I felt the pleasure. I felt as though I were going to die from the shaking that his movement caused in me.

"Azzy… how does it feel now?"

"Madara… Oh, Madara… please… go harder….." He did as I asked, and I felt the pleasure go up a ways. "…. Oh! Fuck…. More….. More!" He began pounding harder and faster, making me come closer and closer to bliss.

"Azmaria-koi… I think I'm gonna…." He came into me and I felt his seed sliding down to my womb. But he was not done yet. He got hard again, and pounded me harder yet, until I finally came. Madara pounded a bit longer, and more of his seed came into me, assuring that a child was in our future…

I fell asleep in his arms, and in complete and total bliss.

Madara paced the living room over and over, awaiting the news from his returning wife. While he had been out on a mission, she made an appointment with a nearby doctor to get a check-up. Pein had taken her, seeing as he did not trust the other men, and had sent word to Madara. He had contacted him later to tell him that something was going to draw out the visit. Now all he had to do was wait.

He heard the door opening, heard the flirtatious greetings of the underlings, and he also heard his wife tell the others all to fuck off. A smirk crept onto his face, and he went to greet his wife.

"Hey, Azmaria-chan… why don't you ever go out on a date ever? We know that you're married and all, but you never gave us a chance, un."

"Well, I fell in love with someone, and there was nothing to wait for. Now back off!" She smacked Deidara in the face and turned to her husband. The others all shrunk back, unaware of how the relationship between the bombshell beauty and their 'real' leader would affect his reactions. One glare sent them all running and she found herself in the safety of his arms.

"I missed you, love."

"I missed you too. I have another surprise for you." He groaned and blushed.

"Tell me you did not go out and buy another lingerie set, please. Just seeing you in that is torture, especially when I'm torn between ripping it of right then, and slowly removing it so that I can see it on you again." She laughed and kissed him gently.

"No, I did not buy a thing. But it is a direct result of me buying that set."

"How so?" Now this intrigued him.

"Well, had I not bought it, you would have never even thought of taking me on that night about a month ago, so, that is how."

"I would have taken you anyways, but the set brought more stimulation." Someone choking down laughter alerted them to the listening ears of the others. Madara went to remove them, however, his lovely wife stopped him.

"Let's go talk… alone…." She led the way to their room, and once she pulled him inside, tightly shut the door.

I heard Madara cursing under his breath some more, but I did not care. He often would curse like that, and it had frightened me in the beginning.

"Madara-koi, what would you do if I said that I was pregnant?"

"Screw it. You are not staying here, I am going to return you to Kirigakure." I looked at him, shocked.

"What? Why!?! D-don't you love me?" I ran up to him and tears poured from my eyes. If the child was his reason for sending me away, I would do away with it.

"Don't you love me?!?!" Her voice was filled with alarm and her eyes poured over with tears. He hated the change his words had wrought over her, and tried to calm her.

"Of course I do!" He pulled her into a warm, gentle embrace.

"If you want, I will get an abortion." He nearly died at that. Jeez, he really had to rethink his words.

"No, never ever mention such a thing again! I would never put you through that." Her eyes got huge.

"Then why are you sending me away?" The pain in her voice told him how her heart would break, and he kissed her.

"To keep you safe! I love you, and I will do anything for you. You must know this." The fear and pain disappeared from her and she hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. "Dear one, please, no tears. I'm sorry, shhhhh, calm now, shhhhhhh…." She held onto him, then became confused.

"I used to live in Kirigakure… but I never saw you there…. You have no head band so…"

"I am the Mitzakage." She looked at him in disbelief.

"You're…. Oh shit…" Her arms tried to push him away, but he held her there. He could tell that she was upset.

"I had to pass that law so that my allies did not think that I would harbor fugitives and such. Please understand this, love."

"I had to leave my home… because of you!!!" Azmaria was furious, and not even kisses would placate her.

"Azzy, wait. Don't go…. Please…" She looked at him, ready to slap him across the face. Hell, he deserved it for the crap he'd put her through. "I want to move you there to keep you out of the way when any enemies decide to try a hostage grab. I won't have you put in such a situation."

Madara had done so much to me, yet looking into his eyes, and listening to his words, I decided to forgive him.

"Alright… but please, keep no more such secrets from me for this long, okay?" He nodded and kissed me all over. A smile came over me and I hugged him tightly. "I wonder what father would say to this?" Then the man who sired me appeared and nodded.

"I will let you go, but only if I can visit you every so often."

"Yes you can see her, you are the Amekage, and one of my allies." I looked between the two and stared at them.

"You are the Kage of Amegakure?" Father nodded and I slapped my head. "Now I think I know why those ninja were after me."

"Yes, well, they were only following orders. By the way, did you kill that business man that had been assassinated the night before?" I nodded at this, and he smiled. "Well then, you did us all a favor, because he was supplying Orochimaru and Otogakure with funds and weapons. Thank you." He turned and made to leave.

"Pein?"

"Yes, Madara-sama?"

"Tell the others that I will be gone for a time, I am going to situate this wife of mine in Kirigakure."

"Of course."

For three days, Madara had traveled on horse back with his wife, escorting her to his village. They'd made love multiple times during the trip, but were interrupted many a time when an assistant would come in to say it was time to leave. So now, they were at the ferry boats, and Madara was grumbling.

"Hey, miss, I thought I told you that you can no longer ride this ferry! Get lost!" The Mitzakage rushed the old ferryman, and lifted him up by the front of his shirt.

"You will not treat my wife in such a manner, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Mitzakage!!! I never meant to insult you!!!!" The man shook from his place in the air, but glared down at Azmaria nonetheless.

"Hmp! I don't think you mean your words… So I will find a replacement for you. Mangekyu Sharingan!!!" His Kekkei Genkai activated and the tomoe in his eye spun. The man froze, then fell limp, dead from the effects of the jutsu.

"Madara-koi… we should hurry. I sense many strong ninja headed this way… and they are not Mist Ninja." Azmaria spoke suddenly, and he pulled her onto the ferry.

"Can you ask some tormented soul to help us with the boat?" Before she could answer, her eyes got wide, and the boat began to move swiftly towards the hidden island.

"Done." Just as they got out of reach of the shore, Kakashi and his team rushed up.

"It's Madara Uchiha… Get him!" Kakashi signaled and a boy with black hair and the sharingan standing beside him leapt out onto the water. He began to get closer, but Azmaria did a few hand signs.

"Forbidden Dragon Style: Dragon Flame Fang!!!" From her body, a silver dragon wound itself out of her chakra and flew towards the boy. "Madara, who is he? He looks like Itachi."

"He is Itachi's little brother…. Sasuke Uchiha."

I used the forbidden technique I had learned from the soul of a ninja who died five times in the Great War. Upon learning that the boy was Itachi's little brother, I had second thoughts on the usage of such a shadowy jutsu. The dragon knocked Sasuke into the water, then dove after him and surrounded him with a ball of silver light. A flash told us all that it had exploded, finishing the purpose.

"Who are you?" Kakashi called out from the other bank. "We are only here for Madara, ma'am, so I suggest that you leave him." Madara laughed and glared at the man.

"She is my wife, you imbecile!" A blonde haired ninja, whom I recognized as Naruto, began to follow Sasuke's trail to catch us.

"I'll Kill you for that, you witch!!!!" He began to take on the chakra of the nine-tails, and I decided to use a new technique. Madara eyed me cautiously as I preformed the signs.

"Be careful, Azmaria…"

"Forbidden Genjustu: Dragon's Finishing Fang!!!!" I placed one finger on my forehead and pointed at Naruto with my other hand. My Rinnegon began to swirl faster and faster, until my eyes became pure silver. Waves of chakra emitted from my body, and sent the vessel of Kyubii flying backwards. Three silver Dragons came forth this time, and circled him, looping and braiding themselves before they finally closed in upon him. They slid into his eyes and disappeared.

Kakashi thought all was well, and that the technique had failed, until Naruto began to scream and flail his arms. Deciding that this new addition to Madara's arsenal was best left alone, he dove under to catch the poor young ninja as he sunk. Sasuke had surfaced and was swimming back towards the shore.

Once brought out of the water, the full extent of the genjustu was revealed. Naruto was foaming at the mouth and eyes, and his body went through violent fits of shaking and twitching. His eyeballs rolled back into his head, and he was not responding to any of Sakura's medical skills.

_Good lord… What is this…? Who is this woman?_

Madara and I stood there and watched as Naruto was fished out of the lake. My husband saw the state the young genin was in, and turned to me.

"What was that?"

"That was my new genjutsu… Right now, he is in a world much worse than that of the Sharingan that you and Itachi possess." His eyes wandered back to the scene, where blood began to drip from Naruto's mouth.

"Is… Is he dying?"

"No, but the genjutsu is putting much strain on his body, and causes minor blood loss. Once we are farther away, it will release. But anytime he comes near me, the genjutsu will reactivate." The forms of our attackers disappeared into the mist, and Haku continued to push the boat closer to Kirigakure. In only a few moments, he had gotten us out of the genjutsus' range, and a scream of pure agony told us that Naruto was back in reality again.

Listening to his wife's words, he could not help but be slightly afraid of her. A shrill, piercing cry cut through the silence following their discussion, and Naruto's uncontrollable sobbing and crying spoke of the true horrors of the Dragon's Finishing Fang.

Once we had made it to the village shore, Haku departed, warning me to be careful with such a powerful array of jutsus. I nodded and gave him my thanks. As my arms came around Madara, he tensed a bit. He was still unnerved by my genjutsu, and I tried to console him.

"Madara-koi… I love you." I snuggled up to him, and he relaxed, sliding his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, Azzy." His lips pressed against my hair and he led me to the Mitzakage's Mansion.

For three days, Madara stayed and situated his wife, making love to her at every possible moment. But a distress call from Pein lured him away, with news that Orochimaru was trying to kill off the rest of them. He explained this all to Azmaria, and told her that he would be gone only a short while.

"I love you, Azmaria. Once this snake is dealt with, I'll be back. I was right to move you here." She kissed his face, and massaged him gently, making him feel so much better. Kisame appeared in the window, and came forward.

"Madara-sama… Orochimaru has somehow succeeded in killing Sasori. We are in need of help. The others are all very worn down." Madara nodded and kissed his wife one last time.

"Stay safe, Madara-koi." Her words hung in his head as he left to deal with the old sannin.

When Madara left with Kisame, I felt my heart tear in two. How I hated that I could not help. The only thing that I could do was carry the child well, and my husband a proper son. One of the maids came in and offered to escort me to the dining area, and I accepted. She led me down many long hallways, and up a few flights of stairs.

We finally came to a large room filled with all kinds of meats, sweets, and vegetables. As I stepped forward, I felt that danger was near.

"I will be just a moment, I forgot to do something important." The maid stood still, then suddenly barred my way when I tried to leave.

"Oh no you won't, Azmaria Fuuma…" An appearance altering jutsu wavered around her, and she was revealed to be a fake. In reality, she was Tayuya of Otogakure. "… Or should I say Azmaria Uchiha?" Four men landed around me and blocked all ways of escape. Two more shadowy figures came forth from a corner.

"Well well… The daughter of the prestigious Leader of the Akatsuki… and the Wife of the powerful Mitzakage…. What an honor…" Orochimaru grinned at me. "Too bad that Kisame has been dead for three days… But Kabuto here made sure Madara would never find out." My eyes narrowed dangerously. Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto, stepped towards me.

"Azmaria Uchiha… come with us, and there will be no harm done to you or the child you carry." I had no intentions of letting them get me or my baby. Death was the preferred option in this case. Chakra came around me, and formed a type of barrier. "Going to fight I see? Well, prepare to die, bitch!" Otogakure's only medic rushed me with his chakra dissection blades. Doing a few hand signs, I prepared to dish out my genjutsu.

"Forbidden Genjutsu: Dragon's Finishing Fang!!!" Everyone was thrown back by the waves of chakra and Kabuto was engulfed by the silver dragons as they slid into his mind. Violent convulsions and twitching overtook his body. His eyes rolled back in his head and froth and blood came out of his mouth and eye sockets. They all looked on in horror and backed away from me. To finish it all off, I did my favorite sealing jutsu.

"Special Light Style: Seven Sealing Lights of the Gods!!!" The sigil of the gods appeared over Kabuto's flailing body, then infused itself into him. "Get out of here, all of you. As long as Kabuto is anywhere near Kirigakure, or me, he will be in this paralyzed state."

"What did that seal do?" Kimimaru spoke, and I glared at him.

"It sealed all of his knowledge of advanced medical jutsus away." They all looked at me in horror, then Orochimaru advanced on me.

"How can you do this? You don't even have the Rinnagon!!!"

"But I do… Mine is silver, instead of white. Because of this coloring, I can see and speak to tormented spirits that are bound to the earth. I have full use of my Kekkei Genkai." More blood began to seep out of Kabuto's mouth. "He will die if you all don't get him home."

"How do we remove it?!?!"

"You can't."

"Well, then, how the hell can it get removed?!?!?! It doesn't last forever, does it?!?!"

"Actually, It does. He will never regain the knowledge I have sealed away. Even if he reads the scroll again, the knowledge will fuse with the seal and remain forever lost to him." I pointed to the door. "Now leave."

"No, You will die for this!!!" Orochimaru rushed me and began to beat away at my barrier. With every hit took, it weakened ever so slightly. Just when he was ready to stab his blade through, a gust of wind threw him and the rest of his ninja into the opposite wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!!"

Madara was furious. Not only had the Kisame who had come to retrieve him a fake, but it was a ninja from Otogakure to boot. This meant trouble for Azmaria.

The Uchiha's feet carried him as fast as they could back to his mansion, to see if his wife was well. He heard Kabuto trying to blackmail her into coming with them, and heard the two mentally destructive jutsus she used in retaliation. But Orochimaru's threat was given all too late for the sannin to do anything. Doing a few signs, Madara created a great gust of wind that opened the giant doors and sent all of the rouge ninja flying into the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!!!" He burst in and began to slash open faces, arms, bellies, any place that could be cut open on the intruders. All of them went running behind their master.

"Just watch Madara. When I get my hands on Sasuke, I will show him the true killer of your pathetic clan…" Orochimaru and his minions disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Madara-koi!!!" He turned at his wife's happy cry and was just in time to catch her in his arms. "Madara…. I was so worried…. I thought you were—" His lips cut off the rest of her words, caressing hers gently. Braking the kiss, he smoothed down her glorious dark chocolate hair.

"I was worried too, love. If they had hurt you, they would have been very dead and very sorry." She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

"I… I'm just glad that you are alright…"

I felt so happy and calm, just standing there, listening to my husband's heart beating while he rocked me back and forth gently. He held me close, and kissed my hair.

"Azmaria… Since that's all done, I think we should get some rest." As his voice rumbled in my ear, I was unable to contain the laughter that came up within me. "What is so amusing to you, wife? I could have died! Would you deny me the love I'm entitled to?"

"No Madara, I laughed because…. Well, I'm glad that we are both alright, and I already knew what you were getting at." A smile played across his lips.

"Did you now?" Scoping me up into his arms, he carried me all the way to the bedroom, kissing me over and over. Once inside, he locked the door for a good three days.

For the second time in eight months, Madara was frantic over news from his wife. Her belly was swollen, and the child was due at any time. Now they just played the waiting game. A sudden, frightening sound came from the living room.

"Madara!!! OH!... It… It's time!!!!" He wasted no time in lifting her and the painful burden she carried, and ran all the way to the nursery/hospital that was, accursedly, the farthest room from them. All the while, Azmaria clung to him and tried not to scream too much.

The pain in me was so great, I thought that I might be giving birth to a whole village. Madara thankfully made it to the hospital room and laid me gently upon the bed, while nurses and medics soon crowded around me.

"Azzy, it's alright, I'm here love…" Madara's arms around me were a great comfort, and eased my pain a little. Apparently my father had been in the area, because he was there in a heart beat.

"Madara, you could've given me a little more warning. I almost didn't get here in time."

"Well, she just went into labor, Pein, so I gave you plenty of time. And I contacted you a month ago, didn't I?"

"Yes, well, we've all been busy with missions and the Jinchuriki…" I glared up at him.

"Dad…. Do me… a favor……"

"Yes, daughter, what?"

"Shut…. The fuck up!!!!" Another convulsion ran through my body, and the first of three children came. The Medic who had caught the baby held up a healthy, wailing boy. More convulsions, and I blacked out a few times. The second was a boy as well, but I did not see the third.

I awoke many minutes later, the two boys resting quietly in my arms. Madara held the third child ever so carefully.

"Madara…." He came to me. "Which one was first?"

"The child you hold in your left arm. The second is the one in your right."

"Is that a… boy?"

"No. You have given me a daughter. Last and best of all." He beamed at me and seemed very pleased. Soon however, Madara had to leave, while I slept and the nurses attended to the children.

For a week, Madara stood, worried sick by the door to his wife's hospital bed. She had been through an ordeal, pushing out triplets on the first shot. But he was proud nonetheless. Not only did he have two healthy, strong sons to bear his line to fruition again, but also she had given him a daughter. A sweet, beautiful, girl whom he adored from the first he had seen her.

"Lord Mitzakage…. The first son has opened his eyes." A medic came out with the news and Madara followed her in. Upon examining them, he knew that this one would have the Sharingan. The second son's eyes soon opened, and he was found to have the Rinnagon. But for another day, the girl's eye's did not open.

Madara was worried. What if she was one who would never activate her Kekkei Genkai? A different medic came out and seemed perturbed.

"Lord, I think you should see this." Again, he followed the medic in to see his children, and this time, he was lead to his daughter. She had finally opened her eyes. But the sight of them horrified Madara. Her right eye was a blue Mangekyu Sharingan, and her right was a black Rinnagon. The only way that one could tell the right was the Rinnagon, was because the tomoe in it was white.

"Wha…. What is this? What have you done to my child?!?!!" Madara charged the medic, but was stopped when he noticed Azmaria standing in the doorway.

"Madara-koi… what is wrong?"

"Azzy…. What are you doing up?"

"I heard you yelling something about one of our children…" She walked over to the sons and checked them. "…. Is something wrong with her?" She walked to the last child and gasped. "Oh…. What happened to my baby?!?!" Soon the girl was in her arms. Cradling her protectively to her chest, she crooned over the child and checked for any outside damage. Upon looking into her eyes again, she seemed disturbed by something more.

"Azmaria…. I… I don't know…" She silenced him with a knowing look.

"I know Madara, I know… and I can see what is wrong." She placed the child back into the crib. "When Orochimaru was attacking me, and I had my shield up, he did damage to it, and caused much damage in my chakra. This did not transfer to the boys, though I don't know why. This girl… Her chakra is too dark for one so young…. It is poisoned.

Though I don't think that it will hurt her, no. I think that this poison will help her, and deteriorate the chakra and body of all who come into contact with her…. We must be careful, Madara-koi." He nodded and looked down at the girl. Though Azmaria had made nothing of the damage done to her in the fight with the snake sannin, he had known.

And that made the whole situation a lot worse.

For three years, nothing happened. My sons and my daughter grew healthily, and all was peaceful. Until the triplets turned four. The two boys were fine, playing and training and growing just as was natural. My only daughter, however, seemed to become solitary, and did not play and train with her brothers. She would not hug her father or me, and she would touch no one. I went to her when I was at my wits end.

"Aura… baby, what's wrong?"

"You won't understand, mommy." She seemed so depressed for such a young and healthy child.

"Try me. If I don't understand, I will find a way."

"You won't love me no more."

"I'll always love you, you're my baby. Now, tell me what's wrong, and I'll try to fix it." Tears fell from her eyes and she looked at me with a somber expression. "Did someone hurt you, baby?" She shook her head.

"I hurt someone, and they ain't got back up since." Suddenly, the meaning of her words hit me. Was she saying that she had killed someone?

"Baby… What are you saying?"

"I mean someone died from me. He made me so mad." The tears came faster. "I-I didn't want to, mommy, but I did…. I hit him, only not with my fist… I hit him… and he flew back on the ground and didn't get back up…… He…. He turned into dirt, mommy!" She threw her arms around me and sobbed. Madara came up and looked at me questioningly. One motion from me told him to wait.

For the rest of the day, Aura hugged me and clung to my arm constantly. Before she went to bed, she gave her father and twin brothers each a multitude of hugs. Once she had retired, I turned to the boys.

"Listen, Mekoyu, Sitka, look after your sister closely for now, alright? She is, after all, your twin sister, and she depends on you to keep her safe while your father and I are not around."

"Yes Mother, we will." They answered in unison, then retreaded to bed. Madara's arms around me told me to spill the secret.

"The worst of my fears is coming true."

"How so, Azzy?"

"Aura told me what has been bothering her. This poisoned chakra of hers has finally begun to have flare-ups. She told me about some poor moron who made her angry, and how she wound up killing him." A look from my mate expressed worry, surprise, and… pride? Was he proud of this?

"Azzy… we must keep Aura from leaving the mansion. It is the only way to keep her safe." Upon hearing this, I balked. A secret listener revealed herself, and she yelled at her father and I.

"NO! I WON'T STAY IN HERE!!! I HATE IT HERE!!!!!" A sickly dark chakra began to flow around her. I walked to her and tried to calm her.

"Aura, Mommy's talking to Daddy about it, I know that you enjoy gong out. Don't worry, baby, mommy will talk daddy out of it." I tried to hug her, but one flare from her chakra sent me reeling, pain shooting through my whole body. Hardly feeling a thing as I hit the ground, I took one last breath, trying to rise…………

….

Madara watched as his wife turned to dust right before him. Turning, he was unable to avoid the same fate at the hands of his only daughter.

"Aura! Sister!!!" Sitka ran to her and begged her to stop. Mekoyu warned his twin away from her, but neither of them were able to do much else.

Aura stood in an empty room, and began to calm. Looking around sleepily, she called for her mother. When there was no answer, she called for her father, and then began to frantically call for them both. A guard came in and divined the whole scene to be the girl's fault, and he stabbed her with a kunai. But Aura did not die.

Her chakra flared around her again, larger and more malicious. With a roar, she turned upon the guard and killed him, soon deciding to tear through the whole mansion. As pieces of her home began to whirl around her, She seemed to age almost immediately. She gained the look of a seventeen year old young woman, and intelligence to match. All knowledge that belonged to her mother, father and twin brothers became hers, and she let her chakra down.

"They knew…" She shook with fury. "Mother… Father… They both knew… and they still kept me…. Still forced me to live………………… I will show them." With that, she grew giant, black feathered wings out of her back and a crown of black horns out of her head. As she flew away, the villagers all pondered their situation until the local shaman looked up and spoke.

"The Never Rizen Demon….. Borne of two clans, one that fathered all others, and the other doomed for all time…….. She has awakened……"

**THE END**


End file.
